callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Galil
The Galil is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops ''. Overview Campaign The Galil is mainly found towards the end of the campaign on the levels "Payback" and "Redemption" with many different attachments. It is used mainly by the Russian Spetsnaz. Multiplayer The Galil can be purchased at level 20 for . It has a 35 round magazine, medium damage, and low recoil. The Galil's iron sights are very clear, but many players still use optical attachments. Also, because of its moderately high damage, long range, low recoil, and because of the muzzle flash, the Suppressor is a commonly used attachment. Another useful attachment are Extended Mags, giving it 50 rounds instead of the usual 35. With such a large magazine, using the Galil becomes similar to using a light machine gun with the advantage of assault rifle's mobility and ADS speed. These characteristics make the Galil a popular weapon. A disadvantage of the Galil is that the Galil has an awkward reload time of 2.9 seconds that can become a hindrance during heated firefights. Dual Mags can be used to somewhat negate that disadvantage for every alternating odd reload. Sleight of Hand can be a good alternative, but using Dual Mags and another attachment via Warlord could be more useful, as it will also grant more starting ammunition, and with the pro version of this perk, an extra Tactical and Lethal grenade are also granted. When an ACOG Scope is equipped and the Galil is fired automatically, the Galil's sudden recoil to the upper right is more potent, which at long ranges puts it at a disadvantage against other weapons. The above problem with the reload time has a remedy without using attachments or perks. Reload cancelling is very effective with the Galil when executing a dry reload, as a large amount of the empty reload time is turning the weapon and pulling the bolt back. As the bolt only needs to be pulled back when an empty magazine is removed, the player should choose to reload before the mag is empty. This means the weapon is ready to be fired immediately after inserting the mag without having to pull back the bolt. Burst/semi-automatic firing a Galil makes it almost perfectly accurate with every shot fired, which coupled with the low recoil during fully automatic, makes the Galil a superior mid range weapon. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag *Select Fire (Cut) Zombies The Galil can be obtained from the Mystery Box in the Zombies game mode. The Galil also seems to have a higher rate of fire than the multiplayer one. The Galil has 35+315 rounds, making it a worthy gun to pick, but the player should be careful, as they could find themselves out of ammo if not used properly. The Galil can last into round 19 and sometimes even higher, if aiming for headshots. Because of its low recoil and high accuracy, it is a valued weapon and is usually kept by players to Pack-a-Punch. However, the gun causes the player to have a lower movement speed than normal, like the other Assault Rifles in Zombies . When Pack-A-Punched, its name changes to the "Lamentation." This version features a Red Dot Sight with a randomized reticule. It is an effective spray-and-pray weapon due to its above average hipfire accuracy. It also comes with more reserve ammo than any of the other upgraded assault rifles, however, as the magazine size remains unchanged (35+490), Speed Cola is highly recommended.The Lamentation is usually one of the most sought after weapons, as it has the second highest damage of any gun that is not a Wonder Weapon or shotgun, and has one of the highest reserve ammo counts of all upgraded weapons. Galil vs Lamentation Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. GalilBO.jpg|The Galil GaliladsBO.jpg|Iron Sight. Galil Nade.png|The Galil with Grenade Launcher and Nevada camouflage. Galil with IR.jpg|A Galil with Infrared Scope attached. Galil with extended mags.jpg|Galil with Extended Magazines. File:Galil_with_shotgun.png|Galil with Masterkey attachment. Galil reloading.jpg|Galil reloading. misspelled.jpg|Israel misspelled on the weapon. lamentation 1.jpg|Galil Pack-a-Punched as the "Lamentation" lamentation 2.jpg|ADS of the "Lamentation." (Note that the dot varies and is random) Galil stats.jpg|The Galil's stats Munch 2011 09 09 075814.jpg|Lamentation on Black Ops Wii. Videos thumb|left|300px Trivia *Israel is misspelled "Isreal" on the side of the weapon. *The Galil's ID number is 2235789. *With Extended Mags, the Galil has the highest magazine size in the assault rifle category. *The multiplayer description of the Galil is inconsistent; when buying the weapon, the game describes it as having an integrated "Selective Fire" attachment, with the choice between semi-automatic and 3-round burst fire. However, when the weapon is actually fired in multiplayer, it is fully automatic. **Because of the incorrect description of the Galil, it is possible that Treyarch, like in Call of Duty: World at War, initially wanted the attachment to appear in the final game (being available for assault rifles), but was cut probably either before the internal beta or post-beta. *The Galil is the second weapon in the [[Call of Duty series|''Call of Duty series]], the first being the AK-47, to use the GP-25 grenade launcher. *In first-person, the Galil has a handle near the grip. This isn't present in third-person. *The "Lamentation" has the 3rd highest reserve ammo capacity in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. It actually surpasses the ammo capacity of the RPK, making it the only weapon to have more ammo than a machine gun. *On the Wii, the upgraded Galil, Lamentation is green (similiar to the Wii version of the H115 Oscillator) *The Galil uses the western style Red Dot Sight, IR Scope and Suppressor despite using the Russian versions of the ACOG Scope and Grenade Launcher. It also uses the same mount as Russian weapons for the Reflex Sight. *When switching weapons, the player's hand goes through the barrel. *The Galil is one of the two weapons, the other one being the PSG1, where a camouflage also appears on the magazine, excluding Gold Camouflage. While the Galil's magazine will be completely camouflaged, the PSG1's will just have a bar where the camouflage is visible. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons